1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to data processing systems. More specifically, it relates to controllers for regulating data transfers between data processing systems and peripheral devices.
2. Prior Art
Currently, most data processing systems rely on a controller to control data transfers to and from the peripheral devices. It is common for these controllers to have data buffers that temporarily store data being transferred. Such buffers act as temporary warehouses where data may be stored to provide for more efficient controller operation. These buffers handle transfers to and from a variety of different devices.
One prior controller utilized two microprocessors. One microprocessor handled transfers between a small buffer and up to four peripheral devices. The other handled transfers between the buffer and the system bus.